Beware the Bat (Live Action Series)
Beware the Bat is a TV series based on the DC comics character Batman. Cast Main Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth Christopher Eccleston as James Gordon Recurring Vondie Curtis-Hall as Lucius Fox Misha Collins as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Michael C. Hall as Harvey Dent John Glover as The Joker Episodes # "Pilot"-Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after going missing for years, and becomes the Batman to combat the crime in the city. However, Bruce is also trying to reclaim his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, which has been taken over by Mr. Lucius Fox. # "The Terror"-Bruce finds out Commissioner James Gordon doesn't like the Batman, but even though the police aren't on his side, Bruce still goes after a criminal known as Basil Karlo, AKA Clayface, who is a murderer that is killing everyone who stared in his old movie "The Terror". Meanwhile, Bruce continues his attempts to reclaim Wayne Enterprises, with the help of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. # "God's Wrath"-Bruce meets Maxwell Zeus, a wealthy man who is one of Gotham's most respected citizens. However, Bruce finds out Maxwell believes himself to be god in a man's body, and he thinks the city isn't worth saving. Meanwhile, Bruce has a meeting with Lucius Fox, who explains that he was one of the Wayne's closest friends, after this conversation, Bruce agrees to let Lucius run Wayne Enterprises. # "Tiger, Tiger"-Bruce is shocked when he finds out his old friend, Benjamin Turner, is in town. However, it turns out Turner has changed since Bruce last met him, as he is now an assassin known as Bronze Tiger, who has been hired to kill Lucius Fox. # "Death At Your Doorstep"-Bruce finds out the man who killed his parents, Joe Chill, was murdered in prison. Bruce does not morn Chill's death, but does wish he hadn't been killed in a prison. However, matters are made worse when Joe Chill, Jr., AKA The Reaper, shows up and targets James Gordon, the man who put Joe Chill away. # "Steel"-After Batman saved Gordon's life, he begins to wonder if he is right in chasing him. Meanwhile, Bruce travels to Metropolis to investigate a "Superman" who has shown up, but ends up teaming up with Superman to defeat a criminal calling himself "Metallo". # "Croc"-Bruce, back in Gotham, decides to go after a new criminal named Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc. However, Bruce is forced to question weather he's going the right thing or not, as he finds out Jones is stealing chemicals to cure his skin disease, which makes Jones look like he has scales. # "Karlo's Clay Face"-Basil Karlo tries to steal a chemical that would help him defeat Batman, but ends up spilling it on himself and mutating in to a large monster made of clay. Karlo decides to use his new found abilities to kill everyone who has wronged him. # "Riddles"- When former Wayne Enterprises employee Edward Nygma is out to get revenge on Lucius Fox. Bruce must stop Nygma's riddles and find Nygma. Meanwhile a old friend of Bruce Roman Sionis comes in Gotham . Category:Coolot1 Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action